


Play With Fire

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [7]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: After the hallway incident between Hawk and the Cobras, Bert and Demetri have a conversation about Hawk while standing in the lunch line.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79





	Play With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of giving my full attention to my Motion Picture Orientation. XD   
> I wanted to write more scenes with Demetri talking to other members of Miyagi do students outside of Miguel, and I like Bert. :) And I do feel like Hawk would kind of look out for him, especially after his friend left and he was the smallest member in Cobra Kai. :)

Demetri knew that people had heard about what happened this morning between Hawk and the rest of his cobra buddies the second he spotted the look Miguel shot him halfway across the lunchroom.

For once the room itself was oddly quiet, no one speaking more than a murmur.

When he took a glance over at the Cobra table he could see why.

The one table that was normally brimming with loud, douchbagary energy, was silent. None of them were even so much as looking at each other, a strange cluster forming around one side of the table, Hawk sitting separated, thumbing through his phone with a borderline uninterested expression settled heavily over his features.

What was going on with the unbreakable cult? While the situation this morning was odd, Hawk hadn’t looked at him once even afterwards, he hadn’t thought that it would cause such a riff between the members, or why.

Still it explained the rarely silent area. No doubt no one wanted to draw any sort of attention to themselves when the most threatening kids in school looked so off put.

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Demetri broke his stare from the group of red and black themed psychos and towards the lunch line.

“Greetings Bert,” snatching up a tray from the pile he twirled it between his fingers as he slipped into the space behind his fellow peaceful warrior. “Anything look edible today?”

Bert shook his head, a small smile at his lips. “Nothing here ever is.”

They both snickered lightly to themselves, being quick to mute their amusement when one of the lunch ladies levelled them with a look from over the counter.

Maybe it was best to not mock the people who were going to be handing them their food.

“So, can I ask,” Bert muttered his question towards the counter, Demetri having to tilt his head to hear him. “Is it true? Did Hawk keep Kylar from going after you?”

Is that what people were saying? Is that what they thought had happened?

From where Demetri had been standing, it seemed more like Hawk didn’t want him to take away his fun.

“Uh...” That’s not what Demetri had gotten from it. “I’m honestly not sure what they were all doing.” He admitted. “I wasn’t part of the conversation.”

He watched, a curious tilt to his brow, as Bert stole a glance at the Cobra table. There was an oddly contemplative look he wasn’t use to seeing across the sophomore’s face, but he supposed he’d never really spent to much time with Bert before all of this.

“Something on your mind there buddy?”

At first the blond didn’t say anything, allowing them to soundlessly continue their way down the line. When they came to a stall as some kid ahead argued about his dessert portion, Bert stared back at the counter.

“I know Hawk’s done terrible things,” his voice was muffled and soft, as if he was afraid that someone might hear him and report back to the karate gang. “But he always had my back in Cobra Kai. Even when some of the others would make fun of me and try to get me kicked out, Hawk always got them to back off. He’d even do extra practice with me after training. We use to workout together.”

As he spoke, Demetri didn’t interrupt with any of his normal side remarks, allowing Bert to reminisce in peace.

He could see why Hawk would have. Bert looked a lot like Eli when he was younger. He was tiny and nothing but skin and bones, it made him a prime target for anyone who felt like being an asshole to people who couldn’t do anything about it. Eli had been in that exact same position for most of his life. Hawk probably saw it and decided to snip it before it could get bad. Especially if this had been when he was learning from Sensei Lawrence and not Kreese. He’d been taught to look out for those on his team.

He probably wanted to give Bert time to grow, literally and figuratively. After all, Bert still had time to get bigger, get stronger, to become another version of Hawk, and there was no doubt that Eli had wanted him to live to see that point. So Hawk had helped.

“I just,” The squeak of his tray filled the space between them when he tightened his hold, “do you maybe think that there’s anyway he’d, join us again?”

“No.” He wished that he could lie, wished his mouth hadn’t moved faster than his brain when it came to the topic of Hawk. Knowing that he couldn’t take it back, and seeing the crushed look on the younger male’s face, he pulled them off to the side.

“Look, Bert,” He was never the best at comforting people, always being far to blunt with his approach to soften the blows. “Hawk takes his loyalty as a Cobra seriously, it would make sense that he would be on your side when you were part of it.” When Bert opened his mouth, no doubt to protest, Demetri cut in, “What did he say when you got kicked out?” He knew the answer the second that the shoulder under his hand dropped. “How has he treated you since?”

Bert sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, his eyes once more glancing at the person in question.

“Do you really think he’s going to be a Cobra much longer though?”

His hand tightened reflexively against Bert’s shoulder.

That was the question wasn’t it?

Would Hawk be in Cobra Kai much longer?

And if not, than how much longer would Hawk be in for?

If Demetri had his way, not long.

But even so, that didn’t mean that Hawk would end up joining them, or that anyone would ever want him to.

Well, anyone other than Bert apparently, and maybe Miguel would be willing to allow him back in.

But everyone else? Sam? Mitch? Chris? Hell, even Demetri didn’t want him there.

He wanted Hawk to leave Cobra Kai. To clip his wings and permanently ground the hawk. That didn’t mean he wanted to allow the guy to jump right into an area where all of his ex targets now ruled.

Talk about throwing a downed animal to the mercy of the pack.

But...

Taking a second look at the table, Demetri felt his lips pulling to the side in a thin line.

He’d noticed it before when Kylar and Hawk had been talking right in front of him and Yaz. Noticed the way that the other Cobras had gathered around Kylar for a brief moment. It hadn’t lasted long before Hawk took control of the situation again in that asshole alpha way that he could, but still, there had been a moment where Demetri had thought that he was going to see an all out brawl happen right before his eyes.

A brawl of Hawk against the rest of the Cobras.

Looking at the table now, he wondered how much longer it would be until it actually happened. And if it did, was that because of him?

Sure, he’d been fucking with Hawk’s head as of late, but was it really so easy to make him question the loyalty of his so called friends that it only took a few words from Demetri to turn him against them?

He felt something twist in his stomach as a shadow of a smirk came to his lips.

Hawk must have valued his words more than he thought.

He had this guy wrapped right around his finger didn’t he?

“You know,” He muttered, slinging an arm around Bert’s shoulders, “I don’t think he will be.”

It didn’t seem like he was going to have to push much harder to get Hawk out of the Cobras, in fact he might not have to do anything to get him out. Seemed he’d given him just enough of an idea to take a second look at his surroundings and decide that Demetri was right, that those people weren’t his friends and would turn on him the first chance they could get. If he pushed anymore it might make Hawk decide to stick with them just to slight him.

He wasn’t stupid, he knew what could happen if he overplayed his hand.

Taking one last look over at Hawk before he finished his short trek over to their table, he only found himself slightly surprised when their eyes met.

Those sky blue orbs of his were dark, as if a storm cloud was passing through them. There was an intensity in them that Demetri had seen enough times, normally right before Hawk would give chase and he’d have to make a run for it before being forced to hold his ground.

Oddly enough the dread that would normally be turning his stomach was absent, the adrenaline was still there though, one of the things he’d been surprised he’d come to enjoy when it came to fighting.

It was bold, but he found himself smirking at Hawk, offering him a small wave, seeing from the corner of his eye Kylar watching him with a seething rage.

Hawk’s expression didn’t change, but he brought his hand up, dragging his thumb over his throat.

Demetri wasn’t sure why the threat made his smile bigger.

Maybe because he knew it was empty but the chest puffing act was cute.

Turning his attention away from the Cobras, Demetri detached himself from Bert and slid into the seat next to Yaz.

“Hello again beautiful.”

He could feel her smiling as he kissed her cheek, placing his arm around her shoulders.

“How were you’re morning classes?”

As Yaz dived into an in depth play though of how irritating and annoying all of her teachers were that morning and how pointless everything they were teaching was, he decided to ignore what ever power dynamic was going on with the Cobras right now and focus on his girlfriend.

Hawk could wait till after school.


End file.
